Seddie iPod Challenge!
by cutesypie22
Summary: Seddie iPod Challenge! Full details inside, not recommended for Creddie people things, batteries not included. Wait, what?


**is is a Seddie iPod challenge! I used my Seddie playlist for this. Is that cheating? I mean, it was on shuffle still. Anyways, here they are.**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character or pairing you like: SEDDIE!  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4. No lingering afterwards.  
5. Do 10 of these and post them. I didn't get to do ten. Only eight.**

365 Days, Leon Thomas III ft Victoria Justice.

On Monday, Freddie had fallen for Sam. He couldn't help it! Even though they were sworn enemies. Even worse, she had a boyfriend. Still, no matter what he did, he'd try 365 days of the year to get to her. He felt guilty about being in love with her, sure. But hey, in a year, she'll have broken up with her boyfriend anyway. Probably.

**Well that sucked.**

* * *

Grenade, Ariana Grande

Well. Freddie's life officially sucked. His mom was being more of a freak than usual, Carly wasn't talking to him, and he had realised that his whole relationship with Sam had been a complete lie. He would've done absolutely anything for her, but he then found out she didn't even like him, let alone love him. She was like... the woman from hell. But still...he still loved her. He couldn't help it. He would still protect her, no matter what. Even if she wouldn't do the same for him.

**I did this in less than the time of the song! Heehee!**

* * *

Best Friend's Brother, Victoria Justice

Sam sighed. She was "listening" to Carly talk about how weird she felt about Freddie liking her. She said it was because Freddie was like her brother, and obviously it was creepy that her brother liked her. Sam was lost in dream land, thinking about a whole musical number with her on a car singing with Freddie across the road smiling at her. The same thing for the next verse, except her on a couch singing into a hairbrush. Why did the nub have to be so damn adorable? He was such a dream! If he wasn't Carly's brother...wait. He WASN'T Carly's brother. Sam smiled. "My best friend's brother is the one for me," she sang unconciously into the phone.  
"Excuse me?" yelled Carly.

**Heehee! I used the video clip in this one!**

* * *

Me with You, Jennette McCurdy

"Sam?" said Carly. Sam was snapped out of her dream by her best friend.  
"Hmm?"  
"Were you in Freddie-land again?" Carly asked. "Freddie-land" was what she called it when Sam dreamed about Freddie.  
"I can't help it!"  
"Because you're in love!"  
"What?"  
"Sam, face it! You're in love with Freddie!" CArly snapped. "Everyone can tell!"  
"Really?"  
"Yah! Especially when you go skipping down the street singing and when you get all tongue tied when he smiles!" said Carly.  
Sam smiled. "I guess I am in love."

**That is terrible!**

* * *

About You Now, Miranda Cosgrove

Sam was tossing and turning in her bed one night. Why couldn't she sleep? Then, suddenly, it hit her. At midnight two weeks after they broke up, Sam called Freddie. "Freddie?" she said.  
"Sam, it's the middle of the night!"  
"I know, but this is really important! Freddie, I know how I feel about you know! We DO click that way! Wanna get back together?"  
"Sam, are you sure?"  
"Yes! You're the one, Freddie. I know it!"  
There was silence for a few seconds as Freddie processed this information. Then...  
"YESSS!"

**I would like to hear your opinion on this because mine is not very high.**

* * *

One Thing, One Direction

It was a cold Saturday night. Sam and Freddie were alone in Carly's apartment. Why? Carly was in Yakama and Spencer wouldn't sleep in an apartment alone. So, Sam and Freddie were on the couch. Things were akward. Freddie couldn't tell what Sam was thinking. Of course, he was thinking that he needed Sam with him. He needed her out of his head, and in his arms instead. He had no idea what it was. All he knew was that he needed it more than he needed blood, or oxygen, or even his mom. He needed her in his life. She had that one thing.

**I LOVE ONE DIRECTION!**

* * *

So Close, Jennette McCurdy

Sam sat on Carly's couch, staring at the nub across from her. Freddie Benson, the only one who could calm her down, make her see straight. Her soul mate. She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw him. Of course, she covered it up with violence and teasing. But he was so...perfect. Sometimes she thought she was losing her mind. I mean, it wasn't like she liked Fred-dork anyway...right? Her greatest wish was for him to be hers. She didn't like him though, obviously. Still, her heart was his. She was in love. How'd he get to be so close, when he's so far away?

**Awwww, Sam's in love with Fred-dork.**

* * *

What makes you Beautiful, One Direction

Freddie was filming iCarly. Well, he was supposed to be. Instead, he was staring at the beautiful apparition in front of him. No, not Carly. Sam. The thing was, she had no idea how beautiful she was. Maybe she was just so used to being hidden in the shadow of Carly's, umm, "amazing" beauty that she thought no one cared about her. Well, she was so wrong. Freddie cared. Freddie cared more than anything. He was so in love with her that he'd do anything to have her.  
"Freddie?" said Carly.  
"Yo, Benson!" yelled Sam.  
"Sorry, I was just...switching to B-cam." He walked in front of the camera. "As you can see, there is a very pretty girl standing here tonight." Had Sam just sighed. He glanced at her. "Sam Puckett. I don't think you realise just how beautiful you really are, and I think someone should have let you know by now. See ya!" He went behind the camera. Carly looked kind of confused. Sam looked dazed.

After the show, Sam went up to Freddie."Hey, Fred-weird?" she said.  
"Yes, that's me," said "Fred-weird". Sam leaned in and kissed him. Carly walked in at that very moment with Gibby.

"Awwwwkwaaard," said Gibby.

**Woohoo! Okay, I spent a leeeeetle extra time on this one, but a) it was the GRAND FINALE! and b) it was one of the best bands ever to walk this earth! Bye!**


End file.
